And then there were none
by amber1533
Summary: Constance watches and learns from her best friend Anne Boleyn, but when Anne asks her to do something a friend should never ask, can she do it? And will it change Anne's fate? A/H OC/CB
1. Prologue

**Although I am a BIGG Anne Boleyn fan and would love to write this story solely on her actual history, I am going to use the plot lines The Tudors has developed. I feel I'll have more liberities with that. So in this story keep in mind that her affair with Thomas Wyatt is real. **

**England 1524**

"Father I don't want to go. Please don't make me." I begged, although for what purpose I am no longer sure. The English Court was the most corrupt court in all of Europe. Scandal always on ladies lips, ambitious fools crowding the place. I hated when my father took leave there. The King was always happy to accept him for a few weeks. And now he tells me that I am going to be Queen Katherine's newest lady-in-waiting. I wanted to pout and kick and scream and shout. But I was a woman at 17 years, and I knew that it would do me no good.

"Do you think for an instance that I care what you want, Constance? I will not insult the King by denying this honor. We are not of a strong bloodline. You know this. The king is kind to have even offered this." He took my hand and yanked me hard enough that my hood slid back. I gasped but held my tongue as I knew the consequences for talking back to my father.

A few years ago, when I was just blooming into womanhood I was receiving attention from many gentlemen. My father put an end to this immediately by making me not so beautiful to gaze at. With one black and deep purple mark around my left eye, and a split in my bottom lip no one even dared to look again.

I put my hood back in place smoothed the front of my dress. Then, as I remembered I was not supposed to be excited by this "honor", laughed out loud. My dearest cousin came next to me and begged for my silence as she was excited.

Horns blared and his king's men shouted. People started to bow at his Majesty's feet. He walked forward as if these people who are doing anything to get his attention meant nothing to him. I admired that. Then the Queen came forward, completely graceful with a different care than her husband before her. She nodded to almost everyone smiled happily like just walking and seeing her people made her day.

When the King came to us, he gazed over all of us, stopping at just one to gaze longer. She held her gaze straight ahead as if the King of England meant nothing to her. She was beautiful to me; although I'm sure plenty of people would disagree as she is not the typical beauty you see. She was poised and seemed to be so opinionated. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if I could just find someone to ease the torture.

"Ladies please follow the Queen she will instruct you in your daily activities and what is expected of you in her court. Oh, and ladies, welcome to the English Court." He smiled at all of us and despite my best efforts my knees felt weak.

We followed the Queen into her Chamber and were shown our bed places. She explained to us how important Mass and prayer is, and how above all else we needed God in our lives to guide us. I liked her, I wanted for so long when I was a child to become a nun and serve God truly. However He had other plans.

"Well, enjoy the rest of the afternoon, tomorrow after we break our fast there is to be a jousting match at which I expect all of my ladies to be there." With that the Queen left us to find our bearings and relax before our lived officially changed forever.

"Hi, I'm Constance Shore." I stuck out my hand awkwardly to the lady that the King had been so interested in earlier. She looked at it and folded her cover.

"I'm Anne Boleyn. Nice to meet you Lady Constance. Is this your first time serving at court?" She asked her voice was smooth, never missing a beat, almost musical.

"Yes, it is. Honestly, Lady Anne, I am not excited about my sentence here. I would much rather be married." I whispered so no one else would hear.

"We aren't sentenced here. It's not an imprisonment. Really it's a chance to become what you can, now we can rise from nothing into everything, and that is exactly what I intend on doing." She whispered back. For and instant I saw a flicker of utter determination and sincere excitement for the path that lay before her. I didn't know then, how completely right she was, how much I would learn from her, and how much my life was going to change just by becoming her friend.


	2. The Duke Of Suffolk

**England 1530**

"Anne, stop this! The King is going out of his mind for you and you mingle and flirt still with Sir Thomas Wyatt. I should slap you for your stupidity." I said. Sometimes she played the full deck and hadn't realized she used all her aces.

"Oh Constance if it wasn't for you my head would be full of gossip and the misfortunes of lesser men. But you keep it light and joyful. I've always admired that. Always. He wrote to me again. Pledging his devotion to me. Swearing that he would give his kingdom for just and hour in my arms." Anne whispered. She had way too much wine.

"Come now, this drunken stupor of yours will dampen my own spirits. I have set my goals high as well Mistress Boleyn." I pulled her off the ground and we walked back into Whitehall Palace.

"You what? How High my Lady Shore?" I always found it funny that when business needed to be attended to Anne was never too drunk or too sick for it.

""I will go no higher than the Duke of Suffolk. His wife has just passed, and I'm sure you were there to comfort the King He has on many occasions mentioned his fancy for me. I think I shall become his wife." Anne and I always talked as if seducing a King from her station, or seducing a Duke from mine was no big matter. Like anyone in the world could do it, even a female.

"You do know of his reputation? I know he is wealthy but he is not a faithful husband. He is also a new man. You deserve a loving and kind husband, someone to love and cherish you." Anne whispered.

"As if the King is of any other reputation, no one ever speaks of it because he is King, and is expected to do so. You just moved into the apartments adjacent to his. While he contemplates sending his wife away." I said defending myself. She glared at me and then to the sky smiling as if she just remembered the funniest thing but couldn't remember how to tell the joke.

"Love is a complicated thing. I've seen many men "love" and still love another. Take Sir Thomas Wyatt, he is married. At one point he loved his wife, but he has fallen in love with another." Anne chuckled. She amazed me, but I would never find a kinder soul than hers nor a better friend.

"Whatever you say Anne, I'm not any different than you are. If you could seduce a King why couldn't I seduce a Duke? Many men have commented on my beauty." I said confidently.

"I never said you weren't the most beautiful woman here. With those green eyes, I'm surprised I'm not fighting you for the king. You are beautiful Constance but you have a good, kind soul for it as well. You don't have the same ambition as I do." Anne said. I didn't reply back, but I think my few years here at court corrupted even me. I let myself go here, and now I hunger for power just as Anne does, but love also is here. Although Anne denies it, I see the way she glances at the king when she knows he can't glance her way. She loves him and he loves her.

As we walked into Whitehall, I saw Charles Brandon standing by a pillar glancing at me with every chance he got. I continued to talk to Anne as if I hadn't noticed. But he had the most amazing smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He made my body tingle all over. Anne was smiling at the King, and begun dancing. I wanted to join but I felt I hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Shore, come take a walk with me." Charles said from behind me. I was shaky but I knew what I had to do. Men are like horses. They need to be taken care of, loved, but not so much that you're always around them.

"My lord, I don't want people to get the wrong impression. You know, as well as I do, how scandal forms so quickly in this court." I looked around as if ashamed to be beside him.

"Well, my lady, if anyone would think anything against your innocence the greater fool they are." He smiled and I felt my heart skip. This is foolish of me to feel anything for a man who would feel nothing for me.

I smiled sheepishly at him and looked away from him. He pulled me to a corner and kissed my lips softly. He was so quick and so gentle that I wasn't positive it even happened. He walked away from me smiling. And I knew that I would have him as mine in no time.

I danced with Anne shortly after the encounter. I felt his eyes on my body as I moved. The jealously he had for George, Anne's brother, who I danced with. It was amazing to have a man hate and love at the same time. I now understand how Anne feels about the king. It wasn't about love, or kindness, or even pleasure although I'm sure men like Charles and Henry would serve it well, it's about power, and we have it.


	3. Notes

Days passed and I heard no word from Charles although I was certain he would call on me. Or at least send a letter. I heard he went to France on official business, but some said he should have arrived back at court by now. I was beginning to think that the shyness I showed him was too much, and he didn't want someone he had to fight for. But as I sat sewing the Kings shirts, a letter arrived for me.

The queen looked at the seal after receiving the letter and noticed who it was addressed to.

"Well, Lady Constance, it appears you have an admirer." She handed me the letter and pointed to the door.

"Read the letter, write one back and come immediately back here. Brandon is a friend of the King and I will not have him say anything to the King about one of my Ladies denying him." She was gentle about it.

Her rich Spanish accent was still strong even after so many years here in England. But I heard the urgency; she needed so badly for the king to care for her now. I knew though, that this would not happen. Anne already had him. The Queen was queen only in title and very few appearances. All other honors went to Anne. I nodded and glanced at Anne, who was smiling from ear to ear just as if she had received the note.

"**My dearest Constance, **

**I know this may be wrong, and you don't want to ruin any reputation you have. I know your innocence. I see it on your face every time I see you. You are a beauty like no other. Not even the Queen matches your beautiful Eyes. I wish for just one night with you. My heart reaches for you even when you're not around. Please be kind to me Lady Shore. **

**Signed Yours**

_**C.B **_

"My Lord, I don't believe that I have ever heard of Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk writing a maiden before. Maybe I should be taking lessons from you after all my dear friend." Anne whispered. I jumped and turned to look at her.

"Anne what are you doing in here? And reading my letters?" I said. She waved a letter of her own with no mark in the wax that held it together. But neither of us needed a mark to know who it was from. The king although he believed himself to be sneaky wasn't. The Queen even knew it was from him. But as she gracefully let me go to acknowledge my letter, she let Anne go to acknowledge her husbands.

"Very well, what does it say?" I whispered. As she read I imagined the king writing this. He was probably doing it by daylight this morning, before Mass even. I imagined the king in a different light than I see him now. I don't think fondly of him, although to voice that opinion would be treason. But I see his heart in this letter, even if he was just hoping to seduce Anne. I see him as a kinder gentler man. One that would love you until you couldn't handle anymore and then push you just a little further. I imagine that his kiss would be like fire but not burning.

I had been so lost in my daydream of a false King that I didn't realize Anne had stopped reading and was well on her way to writing her letter back.

"Constance, we have to go to Hever Castle. I need some time away and nothing will suit us better. These men are hot on our tails, Brandon has told the King of his affection towards you, and he mentioned it here. We cannot give in now. Write to Charles and tell him that you are not feeling well and that you believe the nice fresh weather at my Father's house will revive your spirits." Anne demanded. She always knew best when it came to men. I took her advice and wrote my letter to Charles.

"My lord Suffolk,

As I am honored by your affections, I had thought I was always kind to you, my lord. If I have offended you in any aspect I am sure you would tell me. I have been feeling a little ill these past few days, Lady Anne tells me she is heading to her family house at Hever, I will accompany her there, and I believe the fresh air will do me good. Think of me softly my lord as I will you. I will hold your letter close to my breast as I sleep this night.

**Constance**.

"Ok, I am finished." I folded the paper and sealed it with my own wax. I told the carrier to hurry with it. And to make sure that Suffolk received it. He nodded and Anne informed the Queen that we would be leaving shortly, by tomorrow evening the latest. She nodded and let us go to pack our things.

"She knows, you know, that her days are numbered. That I will be her replacement, Henry talks to me about his annulment all the time. She fights him; the best she can while still trying to be polite. She knows. But I see the way she looks at me. As if I am the scum of the earth not even worth for her dogs to lick. That's ok though because her husband feels differently." Anne whispered as we were packing. I couldn't put into words how confident she sounded.

"You haven't given in to him yet have you? I know it's been years since you were kind to Wyatt. But the king has to think of your innocence that's all you have to play Anne." I looked at her. She didn't look back. But I could tell she had done something foolish.

"You don't understand. The King is always hot, and I have to blow him cold so often that if he didn't get something he would think he was getting nothing. He tells me that he will soon send Katherine from court. Then I really will be the best here. The courts convene sometime in summer to discuss their marriage. I am not sure what she will do then. I am in a dangerous place and it's you that keeps me level." She took my hand and kissed it lightly. I smiled and was just as grateful for her friendship as any other.


	4. Loss Of Innocence

The trip to and back from Hever proved completely boring. I remember before I came to court how I loved the country, how serene it made me feel. Now it made me feel homesick. I suppose I was more into the courtly life than I had first imagined. And now I'm well on my way to becoming a Duchess. When we arrived back at court Anne saw to it that a party be thrown. The king was at her every whim, and it amazed me. I couldn't imagine controlling the king of England that way.

"Lady Shore, we are glad to receive you back at court as well. I'm sure the Duke would love to talk to you about your trip." Henry smiled and pointed to Charles Brandon talking to Thomas Cromwell. I nodded and never looked my King in the eye.

As I walked over to Charles I realized how much I physically wanted him. Completely and if Anne could have her fun then why couldn't I?

"Lady Shore, how nice to have you back at court. Are you feeling better?" His voice was loud and inviting at first then went to a silky low growl almost.

He was incredibly fiery and I wasn't sure how to handle all these emotions. I knew what sex was. And I knew how it happened. But I wasn't aware of the feelings or the desires. Anne tried to explain these to me, but laughed because honestly the only way to know is to experience it.

"Of course my lord and I would bet it was because of the fresh air, and the letter you wrote me, that got me well." I did the same thing with my voice as he did his. Louder at first then going down softly and gently. That's how I wanted him to think of me, going down soft and gently.

"Lady Shore, I have asked the king and the Lady Anne if it would be too much to take you to my estates, I hear you love hunting, and I would love to show you my horses. The Lady Anne says you may leave with me this night if you wish." He whispered in my ear. I glance quickly at Anne, who seemed to know exactly what was going on and she winked. She went back to laughing and joking with the king.

"I would love that my lord. But I must decline. I do not want to temp you in any way." I said and stepped back. Suddenly it was too big a game for me. I suddenly had too much to lose and not enough to gain. I was suddenly afraid.

"Lady Shore, I wouldn't take you if I didn't plan to make you an Honest Woman. You made a promise before God, now make one before me this night. I beg you." Then he did something I've never seen a man do. He grabbed my hand and cupped it between his legs where his male parts were extremely firm and from the feel of it large as well.

"Can't you feel how much I long for you, Constance? I have never had this much reaction to a woman before. Just one night, if you hate me in the morning than I will deny all even to the King." I tried to back away but he pulled me close.

"Go to your room, I will arrive in a moment. And no one, not even the king and his mistress will see. No one but us will know." I look at him fearful and excited and nodded. I backed away, planning my escape.

"Constance. Constance, tell me what happened. Are you going to Suffolk's estates? Tell me." Anne begged. The King glanced at her every five seconds it seemed. For the first time tonight I realized that the queen was not around.

"Anne, where is Katherine?" I was half interested half wanting her to talk of something else.

"She was moved the other day, Henry will get his annulment. While we were away he took the Queens Jewels away. Tonight he says he must speak with me privately. I believe he intends on giving them to me. Now are you going to Suffolk or are you not?" She never forgets business I should have remembered.

"I don't feel well Anne, all that travel has really gotten to me. I think I want to rest a few days. He tells me that the offer stands as long as I want. I think a few days still would not harm anything."

She looked at me as if trying to read my mind but I gave her the most sincere and heartfelt look I have ever given. Anne was a political character, with supporting the reformation, which I wasn't 100 percent on. But she knows people best and knows how to make them her pawn. The only person she never would use was me. It was an unspoken rule between us. No matter how far we rose or how hard we fell, we don't hurt each other.

"Very well, you do look a little flushed, you should go lie down. I probably won't be in tonight, but I might." I nodded and bowed to her. She nodded back and quietly went back to the King of England. He held his hand around her small waste and I knew she would not be back tonight.

When I arrived in my bed chamber, Charles was already there lying on my bed. I breathed deep. I tried to hide my fears but I suppose they shown through. I knew what this night meant. It meant breaking my promise of keeping my maiden hood until marriage. It meant giving into the one temptation that for twenty-three years I resisted. It meant finally knowing what it was like to have a man inside of me.

I started to breathe faster, and faster. Until I realized I was breathing too fast, and I could stop it. I kept breathing short breaths for too long of a period and I felt like I was going to fall over. The room was getting fuzzy. I was losing my grip on things. Darker, it was getting darker. Then suddenly I felt his hands around my wrists pulling me down to the bed.

"Constance, we don't have to do this tonight, we can just lay here. That would make me just as happy." He kissed me softly but longer than the last time his lips were here. I kissed back remembering how to breath properly.

"I want nothing more than for you to know me." He didn't hesitate. He moved with so much care that I lost all discomfort I felt.

He kissed my lips, and my neck and my breast. Then unfastening my bodice he kissed my back. I was shaking but untied his pants. He kept coming back to kiss my lips, and I moaned for it. In just a moment after that I felt a searing pain like no other. He was inside of me. I wanted to cry out but his mouth covered my own. He moved rhythmically and utterly too slow. I wanted it to be fast and over with. But as he kept his pace the pain slowly subsided, although never fully leaving.

"I'm sorry I know this hurts. My God you're so soft, so tight." He whispered. I wasn't sure what to say. But I was sure that saying some thing like _'Thanks, you're too big and I regret doing this.' _Probably wasn't going to help.

He started moving faster and faster until he abruptly removed himself from me. He knelt over the side of the bed and groaned. I was so completely lost at what was happening. When he returned to me he caressed his fingers over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to hurt the first time. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He whispered and then kissed my eye, that's when I realized I had been crying.

"It wasn't so bad, once the pain started to subside." I tried to sound mature; sort of what I believe Anne was like her first time.

"What did you do to my floor?" I changed the subject partly because I didn't want him looking at me like he ruined me but mostly out of curiosity.

"I don't think we are ready to have a child yet my love." He got up and wiped the creamy milky stuff up. I was almost disgusted but then I remembered that's just how we were made by God.

"I am not sure how much longer you can stay your grace. Anne always comes back before Dawn as to not arouse suspicion." I said when he laid next to me. I cuddled in his arms vaguely aware of the stinging sensations between my legs.

"As if people here do not know the tricks of a whore." He said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't imagine him calling my best friend, his best friend's lover, and future Queen of England a whore. I sat straight up waiting for him to explain himself.

"What? You don't really think they are in there playing cards and drinking wine all night do you? What else would they be doing this late at night?" He said trying to pull me back down to his side. I refused now more appalled than ever.

"You mean to say that she is a whore because she spent the night with him?" I whispered as calmly as I could muster. I wanted to grab my pillows at hit him with them but he's been to war and back so I wouldn't think that pillows would frighten him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. Everyone knows she got to him through opening her legs. But that's how she will leave him too." He said.

"Get out." I said with no tone in my voice. I held back the tears he provoked and pointed to the door. I couldn't believe that he said that. He was not only implying that my best friend was a whore, but that I too was a whore.

"Constance, I'm sorry I offended you. I know she's your friend. I know you care for her as much as I care for Henry. I shouldn't have said anything ill against her." He again tried to pull me into him. This time I hit his chest.

"Go now. You do not understand how much your words stung. You just said that I too was a whore. I am spending this night with you and we are unwed. This is just as wrong. And I fell for it. Leave now." I demanded.

"No, NO. Constance that is not what I meant. I was just saying that I think she is a whore." He looked at me with those brown eyes. I almost wanted to say forget it and sleep with me here. But my heart knew better. At first I would be different from Anne. I wouldn't be a whore to him because he was getting something. But as time drags on he will see me as a whore. I cannot allow this. I will not.

"Go. Please don't make me make a big deal out of this. Leave my room this night, and forget ever have known me. I will be a virgin again in the morning, Pure innocent and not a whore." I laid down facing my window so I didn't see him leave. Tears slid down my face and I didn't move to wipe them off. They fell on my pillow soaking it. But no one was around to see my pain so I didn't mind. I had to let it all out for tomorrow I had to be the best Courtier there ever was.


	5. The Sickness

**I am so sorry its been so long since I posted a chapter. I feel bad, thanks to Karen147145, I remembered how much I loved this story and got back to it at once. I look forward to finishing it and am planning some plot twists. ENJOY!!!~~Amber  
**

I wasn't quite sure when I fell asleep but Anne was waking me up bright and early the next day.

"Constance, CONSTANCE, my God wake up…Finally. I thought I would have to get a physician in here to see if you were dead!" She smiled. I opened one eye, aware of how puffy they were.

"Oh my, what is wrong with your face Connie?" She only called me Connie when she was really concerned. I stood up, shakily on my legs, and walked to my mirror. I looked pitiful, ghostly white, my lips even lost color. My eyes were bulging red, and I suddenly looked frail. I wasn't sure what to do or say. If I said I wasn't feeling well these idiot doctors might mistake it for the sweating sickness. But I definitely couldn't go out into court looking like this.

"Anne, I don't feel well at all. Please grant me a day to rest." I tried to smile but my lips were cracked.

"I'm going to go to the King, ask him for his best physicians." She said matter-of-factly. I didn't have the energy to tell her not to, that I was just ill from a broken heart. She would have laughed since I told her I was going to sleep alone last night.

"Henry she is very sickly looking please I beg you let them come to her." Anne pleaded. Henry was not in the mood to hear about the sickness of Anne's maid. But he listened anyways.

"I'll go see her myself; I have many elixirs that may help. If I cannot lift her spirits I will send my best physician Anne." She couldn't complain at least he was going to help. She hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Anne I love you." He whispered holding her head against his chest. He never uttered those words to her before, promising to only say them when he truly felt it.

When the King and Anne came to me I felt worse than before. I was shocked that the King would even risk catching a sickness being as he still failed to produce an Heir. He must have been completely positive that Anne was going to deliver a son.

"Anne I'm so cold. Please warm me. Put some more blankets on me. It's so cold." I whispered. I was shivering. I saw the kings eyes widen as he pulled back Anne. He whispered something in her ear but I was unable to hear it. She shook her head as if she couldn't believe it.

Henry walked out without even a good bye. Which I suppose since he was the king he wasn't expected to show manners. I laughed in my head at myself for being actually ill and instead worrying about the king's manners.

"It's the sweating sickness isn't it? I thought the epidemic was gone Anne. I can't believe I am sick with it now." I said. She held my hand and for awhile didn't say anything at all.

"He gave me the jewels. I declined. I said that I will only accept them when I am truly queen. He loved me completely last night. I wish he would just annul his marriage already, but he wants it to be Gods way. I understand you know, I pray everyday for His will to be in concordance with my own." She started patting my hand; I could tell she was nervous because she said she wanted Gods will to match her own instead of her will to match His. I knew what she meant though.

"Anne I'm going to die. I am so hot, it's so hot in here. My head is hurting and I can't breathe. I should be praying right now. Go get a Priest to hear my sins today please Anne." I said a little more panicked than I had wished.

"You're not going to die. I will sit here by you until your feeling better." She promised. I drifted off to sleep, although still wanting to fight about speaking to a priest about my fornication with Charles. I was such a fool but my mind kept wandering back to him.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard a man ask.

"I don't know. She mumbles from time to time. She keeps saying 'I'm not a whore,' but I can't imagine why she would even say that." I heard Anne say.

"I don't know either, Lady Anne." His voice was shaky concerned. He addressed Anne formerly so it wasn't George.

"Please don't do that. It hurt the last time." I heard someone else say. I thought on it for a moment and realized that it was I talking. And I was talking to Charles Brandon. He was the person Anne was talking to.

"She's been doing this all day. The physicians are afraid to bleed her as they think the infection will spread. I'm afraid. There is so much she has to live for. So much she is capable of." Anne whispered as if speaking too loud would frighten me.

"She is a strong woman; I am sure that if anyone can beat this it's her. Please excuse me Lady Anne." I'm sure he bowed and kindly walked out of my door for the second time.

"I think he is completely infatuated with you. I might even say he is in love." Anne said. She didn't think I could hear her and though I tried I couldn't say anything back. The effort to even try made me even sleepier. I slept again.

I don't remember much after that.

"Connie, how do you feel?" I woke up to Anne's face in my own. I laughed out loud.

"Anne I would feel better if you backed away." I smiled. Anne sat back and gave me my space. I felt very weak but I felt better still.

"I was so worried. The doctors all said you weren't going to make it. I stayed here and prayed and prayed. You had a few visitors, my brother George was one of them. And so was Suffolk. He seems very concerned. He hasn't been back to court since he came to see you. Even Henry came in once." She smiled and hugged me hugely.

"I am so glad you are still here. I couldn't imagine losing you." She let me go and I saw a tear sliding down her face.

"Anne how long has it been?" I inquired.

"It's been around five or so days. You slept mostly. Although through some of it you mumbled very odd things. Like, 'I'm not a whore.' and 'Don't it hurts still.' I wasn't sure what any of them meant. But Brandon seemed bothered by it." Anne said absently. Of course he would be bothered by it, it was his fault I was mumbling things that meant nothing to anyone except him and me.

"Well I feel much better, I think tomorrow I should be back at court." I smiled. I needed to forget all that happened a week ago. Things were different now. Brandon and I would never happen, and I wouldn't allow it.

"I think Suffolk has fallen for you Constance. What will you do?" Anne said. She was back to business like always. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I didn't want to dwell on Suffolk any longer.

"Anne I don't think I can have Brandon. I no longer want him. I could do so much better." I whispered. Anne looked like she had an inkling of what I meant, but she by no means grasped the whole concept.

"You have fallen for him, but you know he can't love just you forever. It's understandable and I told you from the beginning he would be a hard man to keep pleased. I think it is better that you haven't even tried. You deserve a kind man." She stood up and glanced at me, then left my room.

I got up and used to piss pot, then ordered some hot water for a bath. As I soaked in the tub, I felt all that had transpired was being washed away and I was being forgiven by God for my transgressions. I really felt like I was a virgin once more. And I promised to keep this until my wedding night. But the events that were soon to follow would break that promise once more.


	6. Secrets of my Heart

Day's passed, and soon weeks, and months went by without me even seeing Charles Brandon. At first the mere mention of him almost brought me to tears and Anne noticed. She never once asked if anything serious had happened between us. It had been almost a year without seeing him. Much had happened but I had only paid a minute amount of attention. Anne was getting ready to be presented to King Francis of France. She had her own maids, but still shared a room with me, by her request. I was lavished on almost as if I too was about to be married to Henry. Anne saw to that. I was her right hand, and as she rose so did I.

I hadn't even looked at another man. I prayed, attended Mass, and took communion as I always had. Although my faith was wavering I kept up appearances. Court life was endless parties and games more now that Anne was placed so high. Last week the King made Anne Marquess of Pembroke. I sat in the sidelines most times as she argued with the King her temper as hot as his.

"I don't like this fabric, Henry, she is my most honored maid, and she will not look like the others." Anne told Henry. I just sat there staring out of the carriage as we searched for a perfect spot for a picnic.

"She should be grateful to have my favor, you know?" Henry responded as if I was not even there.

"She is, your majesty. She tells me every night how grateful she is to be so close to me and you." Anne whispered. She still amazed at how fast she could blow him hot and cold.

"Constance, why don't you choose your fabric, and settle this fight between your lady and I?" I looked at him astounded. This was the first time he ever let me voice my own opinion.

"I would like the blue, as Anne had picked, your majesty." I said, my voice was so small and quiet I wasn't even sure I had said anything.

"Very well." He smiled at me and looked back at Anne. They continued to talk about the trip to France. But I wasn't very interested. I noticed we were traveling closer to the Duke of Suffolk's estates.

"Anne, where are we going?" I spoke out of turn and expected to get reprimanded by the king. Instead Anne looked around and noticed where we were heading.

"I have some affairs I need to take care of with Brandon. He is expecting us. Anne, I know how you two don't get along so well, so I didn't want to tell you right away. I don't mean to upset you." She just stared at me. Her eyes full of worry as I am sure my own were.

I almost panicked the same way I did when I last saw him. I focused all my energy on Henry and Anne to stop from passing out.

The carriage stopping and us walking up the stairs is a blur. I was startled when the huge oak door opened before me. A little man with white hair greeted us and brought us into the dining room. Anne took my hand and squeezed it. Every time he was at court I managed to stay away. I never caught a glimpse of him or even heard his smooth voice. Now I stood in his home. I felt like a baited bear being chased by hungry dogs.

"Please make yourselves at home. Master will be down in a moment. He apologizes for having you wait my Lord." The little old man said. He walked out and Henry asked us to sit. I wanted to sit next to Anne at this table seated for six. Henry took a middle chair and pulled Anne next to him. I expected him to sit at the head, and Suffolk to sit at the other as was custom. I sat across from Anne with the empty chair next to me.

"The chairs at the end are newly painted, Lady Constance." Henry said. I supposed he saw the look of confusion on my face. As I looked at Anne realization came over my face.

"Thank you Henry, Lady Anne, for coming. Lady Constance, what an unexpected surprise." He looked like he was in pain as he limped toward the table. He sat next to me as he would have to. I winced being so close to my almost lover.

"I hurt my leg a few days ago while hunting. I haven't been able to sit in a carriage for very long until this heals." Charles said. I kept my face forward and tried to ignore his voice. But I couldn't. It was like velvet to me, vibrating through my body and awakening things that had been dormant for a year. Henry, Anne and Charles engaged in a conversation about France, and many other more political topics. Although Anne had helped fuel my interest in English politics, I ignored all that was said. His scent surrounded my nose. I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach. So much pain, angst, anger, love, joy, and peace came in a rush. I was feeling every one with such strength that I thought I would die from the whirlwind of emotions. It was a year's worth of pent up feelings that I wouldn't allow myself to feel. It was love that I had, and tried to kill for Brandon. It was hate that I tried to hold on to. But in those few hours we spent there I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I wanted to hate him so much.

Charles Brandon was truly a gracious host. He showed Henry his gardens which were magnificent, fed us, and played a card game with Henry. Anne managed to steal me away saying us women needed to revisit the gardens.

"Are you alright?" She hugged me. But she still couldn't imagine this pain. I wouldn't ever wish her to feel this. I hugged her tightly back and felt a tear slide down my face, then another and another.

"I will be when we leave here and I can go back to hating him. I can't even remember why I hate him now." I said still holding her.

"It's okay Connie." She whispered.

"I can't believe I gave him all of me. I just let him have me." I whined. I hadn't even thought of what I said.

"WHAT!?" Anne yelled in my ear. I jumped and for the second time today realization came over me. I had just told Anne the secret of my heart.

"I am so sorry." That was all I could manage to say. She held me for a little while longer, but I knew she would need an explanation.

"Okay, now that you have cried all over my new dress, you need to tell me." She said pulling back from me. I sat on a small bench and Anne joined me. I told her about that night, all of the details. I saw the anger flair up when I told her about the "whore" remark. I thought I went too far, that she was going to go in and embarrass the King and herself. But for what was probably the first time Anne's anger didn't control her. She was focused on me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner. I would have made sure you weren't able to come today." She said looking up at the sky. Clouds passed by and the sun moved quite a bit before I said anything.

"It wasn't your fault, Henry surprised even you. There isn't anything you could've done. Besides I need to stop pretending it didn't happen and acknowledge it." I said. I stood up ready to go back inside. And Anne stood with me as she always had.


	7. The Worst Favor

Again time passed was meaningless. Now I felt the pain of the love I had lost. Charles Brandon had married Margaret, Henry's sister and was banished from court. I was no longer in prospect to become a Duchess. I was just a young girl at court, honored by the Queen and King of England.

Anne had most graciously taken the throne as Henry's consort. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter, and I just watched. Three years had passed since a man had known me. As far as anyone was concerned I was still virginal, pure, and incredibly innocent. Only Anne, Brandon and I know the truth.

I had many prospects, being favored by both Anne and Henry. Many men begged for my honor. But I would not allow it, I was broken and although I wanted to be as pure as they saw me I knew that would never be true again. I know many women here at court whose innocence has long been forgotten, and the only thing keeping them from being named a whore is their status.

I am of a lowly status. If my reputation was ruined as theirs are I would fall to the bottom never to rise again. I held the highest honor a woman of my status could hold to be favored by both the king and queen. I helped Anne birth her first child, stood by her when she miscarried and listen to her cry at night.

Henry was a very hot man. He couldn't stay cool when Anne was pregnant and ventured to her ladies. Anne saw to it that every beautiful lady-in-waiting she had was sent away. She saw her place as fragile as Catherine's was in the end. Time is wearing thin for Anne and she knows it. This is where my story really begins. This is where Anne needed me more than ever and as I so loved her I had a very important choice to make.

"Constance? How are you this morning?" A very familiar voice sounded as we all sat in the Queen's quarter listening to music and sewing the Kings shirts. Anne kept a very lively court.

"I am doing very well this morning, Your Majesty, the sun is shining and my Lady's face is aglow." I knew Anne was pregnant again, so did Henry. We all hoped and prayed—fervently—for a boy. Anne looked at me with sad eyes. I did not know what she was thinking at that moment. But I would have given anything to get inside her head.

"Yes, I see that she is progressing quite well." He quickly looked to the newest addition to court, a Jane Seymour. I saw the fire in his eyes and understood the sadness in Anne's eyes. I had seen them before, when Anne was a Lady in Waiting to Catherine. She was losing her hold almost as quickly as Catherine had.

"I don't know what to do, he's with her now Connie. Eating supper with her, not me. This child is my only hope. But I cannot bear to see them together. I grow weaker every day, the pain is killing the baby, and will bring my death. I am so afraid." She cried as she sat on my bed. In this room we were best friends. She wasn't the Queen of England and I wasn't her servant.

"Oh Anne, it won't be long and this boy will come and secure your place forever." I said as I pressed my hand against her growing stomach.

"I thought once Catherine was gone I would be safe. It's been a month and now I have another girl to contend with. I know the King is too hot to be without love for nine months, but if it was just someone I could trust. Someone who would not steal him from me. I could manage then." She whispered. Tears slid down her face and the pain she must have been feeling was inconceivable.

Then suddenly her face lightened up, a thought came to her. I saw her eyes light up. She had found a solution to carry this son full-term.

"Connie, I need you, please." She said and took my hand in hers. I had no idea what she meant I was always with her. I didn't know there was anything else I could do to ease her pain. But she was soon to tell me.

"Anne what do you mean?" I asked.

"You must seduce the king. Let him know you, and only you, then the next six months would be so easy. He would come back to me after the child is born. It's a brilliant plan. Please say you will do this favor for me?" I shook my head immediately.

"No, Anne, no. Do not ask this of me, I cannot give myself to the King. How far will I fall? What about my dreams? Anne, do not ask this of me!" I started off firm and strong but by the end I was crying.

My best friend, my soul-mate, just asked me to make love with her husband. I started to shake. I couldn't even stand the King for more than what was asked of me. He seemed to be a big baby who I didn't want to deal with.

"Constance I wouldn't ask this of you if there was another way. If somehow I could carry this child to full-term with out your help I wouldn't ask this of you. But that Jane Seymour is conspiring against me. I am so afraid she will take my throne. I would rather have you in his bed, someone who is faithful and loving. Someone I can trust." She stood and hugged me.

"Anne, I cannot do this. It has been so long since I've known a man, I wouldn't even know what to do. He is so experienced and the only experience I have is with Brandon. There has to be someone else! What about Madge? She's your cousin I am sure she can keep him occupied for a few months." I said but Anne was shaking her head.

"No, if he is looking to that Seymour, he wants something fresh and innocent. Something never touched before. I see the way he looks at you, he is deciding who to choose. I know if he dines with her today tomorrow she will be his mistress. Madge, although very sweet, is not very innocent." She said confidently.

"Well, I've known a man, the king's best friend. I cannot possibly make love to the king as well. I am not that innocent either!" I pleaded.

"The only people who know that is me, you and Brandon. We've all kept the secret for so long that it's almost as if it never happened. Please you are my only hope. Time is running by so quickly I am not sure how long we have. We may already be too late. Please Constance, I have no one else." I never saw Anne beg before this. She was always the one people begged. My heart was tearing but I knew I could not do this.

In one instant my Queens life was put into my hands. If I did this for her, I would be known always as the king's mistress. I would have lost all the innocence I try so hard to portray. But if I do not do this I will be murdering my Queen, more importantly murdering my best friend. This is the hardest decision of my life.

"Give me, I pray you, a day to think about this. I will have your answer before Mass tomorrow. I promise." I asked. She nodded and left me to my own conscience.


	8. My Decision

This night was the longest I had suffered. Nothing ever would compare to the split heart and mind I had experienced the night Anne asked me to seduce her husband—the King of England. What choice did I really have? Could I really sign my best friend's death warrant? What if she lost the baby regardless of my efforts?

I spent the whole night awake, deciding, weighing the pros and the cons. She was my queen, more important she was my best friend. I could not leave her in her greatest time of need. She was right, Henry was straying, and Anne's place on the throne was shaky at best. At worst, well, I heard the king tell her that she is lucky to have her place now, given the chance he would not give it to her again.

"Anne, I have decided." I said regretfully. I didn't want this.

"Connie, tell me, what is your decision?" Anne was fretful. She never turned from her mirror, she never looked at me. She just waiting, staring into her beautiful dark face.

"I will do it Anne. I will do it for you." I whispered. Those few words were so small. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was giving up everything, again. I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. Everyone would know of my weakness. Everyone would know that the King laid with me. But I would do it for Anne. Because through the hard times and good times she was my best friend.

"Oh, Connie, Thank you. You have just saved my life. And this boy's." She touched her swollen belly. She was only four months but she had felt him quicken. He was going to be a strong boy, I just knew it.

"Now what?" I asked. I sat on her bed.

She sat next to me and just stared ahead. I think it hurt her very much to know I would seduce her husband, how could it not? We just sat in silence letting the pain and cruelty of what was going to happen sink in. My question still lingered in the silence but I knew Anne would answer it when she could. I felt the knot in my throat demand me to release the tears I had held back. They slowly slid down my cheeks and fell freely into my closed hands.

"Alright, I think you should go to dinner with him tonight. I will take my evening meal in my room and you guys will have each other to keep company with. Place yourself in his sights tonight and we will see how taken he is with you." Anne said.

Later that night, dinner was being prepared and Henry and I sat at the dining table enjoying some wine. It was French wine and although Henry told me the year and style I cannot remember what it was. I was nervous more than I have ever been before. Henry didn't seem to mind that Anne was dining in her room. He also didn't mind my lower cut dress as he frequently stared at my breasts.

"So, Lady Shore, tell me, what is your favorite sport?" Henry asked.

"Any, that is if I can bet on my King for a win." I smiled. I knew I had to be the complete opposite of Anne. She was hot and cold, fiery and stale. She was all passion so hot for him. So I have to be sweet, innocent and unknowingly flirtatious. I could do that…I think.

"I didn't think you had much an opinion of me, Lady Shore, or may I call you Constance?" He asked. He took a long drink from his cup and wiped the side of his mouth. At times I had been completely disgusted by this man. Maybe it was the French wine, or the pressure now placed on my shoulders, but this man seemed so human to me in this moment. He seemed so manly, so real, so adorable. Maybe if I saw him in this light more often my opinion of him would not be so low. However, I do not get to see this side of him often enough to change my opinion of him.

"Your Majesty, I have no opinion of you. I cannot tell whether you are a man of greatness, or a man of luck. If you are a man of greatness, you will be the most renown king ever, responsible for the reformation—such a powerful and daring movement. If you are just lucky, your luck will run out, and you tale will end, and the next Tudor will rise to make a name for himself." I responded. I couldn't believe I had disrespected him in that fashion but I couldn't hold my tongue either.

"Sir, I am so sorry—I didn't mean to imply…" I let my voice trail off. What could I say after that? I stared into his eyes, a bold move, hoping for some sign of the reprimand I was sure to receive. He stared back into my eyes, his face a blank slate, his eyes giving nothing away.

He leaned closer to my face, holding my gaze. I hadn't even seen him move closer until suddenly his lips caressed mine, then pressed harder on my lips gently opening my mouth to receive his tongue. I was shocked. For a second I couldn't respond, when I did I dived into the kiss giving it as much passion as I could muster. I found that I could muster a fair amount. The king stood over me reaching for my hand to join him.

"I will never ask you to do anything you do not wish to do." He whispered in my ear. I braced myself by placing my hands on his chest. The fabric he wore was light and I could feel his muscle underneath. I knew I could not give in. I had to postpone this as long as I could. Giving in the first night was easy and he would find another girl in moments.

"I cannot, your majesty." I said and walked out of the dining chambers. I never looked back but I could feel his stare on my back. I imagined what his face looked like while I walked away. As far as I knew not many women wish to turn down the King of England. It was a tricky game, and not one I was sure to win. It was one I wasn't even sure I knew all the rules to. But I had to play now, I made the decision, I had to give it my all.

When I entered my quarters Anne was still awake reading by the fire. She didn't ask me how it went. I didn't know if I should just tell her. But I kept silent. I decided to talk about something lighter and fun. When we finally turned down our sheets we had a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Anne go to sleep now, that baby needs rest." She just nodded and laid in her massive oak bed.

I opened the door to find Henry standing there. I silently stood aside so he could see Anne but he did not enter. Instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me from our room.

"You did not even say goodbye." He stated. I didn't know what to do so I just looked to my feet. He lifted my chin with his finger and gently kissed me again. I did not know he was such a kisser. I had only seen him and Anne kiss a half a dozen times.

"Goodbye, your Majesty." I said when we parted for air. For the second time that night I walked away with him staring into my back. This time, I looked back and gave the faintest smile. I did not want him to think I was completely uncatchable. I had to give in slightly.


	9. Blooming Affection

On the days that followed Henry glanced my way while Anne was at his side, a move he had done while Katherine was queen and Anne was his new interest. Henry requested my company on hunting rides and started to ask me to dinner. Most nights I refused the dinner while going out to ride. I wanted him to swell with desire.

In all honesty even though I knew the pain it caused Anne, I enjoyed his affections. I missed being desired. I had many suitors since Charles but none sparked the same passion, the same need I felt for him. For some reason I believe Henry could reignite the fire that I had let die out. Since I made this decision I might as well enjoy some of its riches.

Henry sent gifts, each grander than the last, but I only accepted the smallest most insignificant gift. He sent brooches, necklaces laid in red rubies and a small emerald ring. I only accepted the ring and sent back the rest.

"Constance, why do you deny my affections?" Henry asked when we ate dinner that night. He took my hand in his.

"Henry, I am your wife's best friend. I am her confidant; I have known her as long as I have been at court. Now you are openly pursuing me. How exactly do you expect to me to react?" I did not mean to be harsh with him. I was being everything I should not be.

"So you would let your friendship and loyalty to the queen stand in the way of your loyalty to your king?" Henry let go of my hand and ate a bite of his fish.

"I, of course, am loyal to your majesty. But I love her dearly and I had not known you would ever show much interest in me. You never have before." I replied. I took a long drink from my cup hoping to change the subject. I did not know if he would force me to show my hand this night, or if I could keep these games up for a little longer.

"Come with me." He stood and took my hand. I put down my cup and stood. I followed him to his chambers. I had never seen the inside of his rooms, and although Anne was queen Henry's room were still a good bit grander.

"I will have you." Henry made it clear. I would no longer be able to derail his affections. It would happen tonight. I would have to give myself up to him and somehow keep his interests after he has me.

"Charles Brandon used to be very fond of you, I had thought he would ask your hand in marriage. I'm going to be very open with you. I want to know if he ever touched you, in any way." Henry was still the jealous man he always had been. He assumed every woman he desired was his. And if he was truly interested he wanted her to be pure and innocent.

It sickened me a little bit, to have him caress my arms. I barely could stomach the thought of Anne crying while her husband made love to me. But yet I would give in.

I turned to face Henry, standing close enough that my breasts pressed against his chest. I put my forehead on his.

"Henry, I swear I have never been known by any man. Charles and I had no relations, intimate or otherwise. He was infatuated but I suspect I was not his type and he shortly lost his interest in me." I replied kissing him deeply and as passionate as I could manage. He responded quickly pushing his tongue into my mouth, I hesitated then massaged his tongue with mine.

"I must have you Constance. Forget Anne; forget that I am the King. Let yourself go with me, be who you really are. I am just Henry here, no one's husband, no one's father. I just want to show you the pleasures of intimacy. Please, allow me that privilege." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes trying to remember that day with Charles, not like I ever forgot it.

I remembered the way he felt on top of me, loosening my bodice. His gentle kisses all over my body; I remember exactly how he felt when he pushed himself inside of me. I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes as Henry began the same tasks that I had only experienced once before.

Henry was different. He was smoother, slower, like he truly believed this was my first time. He moved as thought fast movements would scare me away. Once he loosened my bodice he began sucking on breasts just as Charles had done. But Henry moved slowly down my now naked body kissing my ribs, my stomach, all the way down. Once he was all the way down he spread my legs apart as far as I could stretch them.

"Stay just like this no matter what." Henry demanded. He moved his finger up my thigh then slowly to my folds. I couldn't help but shudder at his touch. I was highly sensitive; he slid just the tip of his finger inside of me. He slowly lowered his tongue and flicked my nub. His movements, both his tongue and finger, increased causing me to buck in pleasure. I never experienced this before.

"Oh Henry!" I cried out. I placed my fingers in his hair bucking my hips into his sucking mouth. It was so intense I felt my stomach tighten and release in such a way that I had never experienced before. I moaned in pleasure. This was the passion I had missed these last few years. He stopped his onslaught on my senses and crawled beside me. He wrapped his arms over my stomach and sighed.

"Was that all?" I knew it was not the same as I had experienced with Charles. He never fulfilled his side of desired. All he did was please me in ways I never thought imaginable. But I do not imagine it was very satisfying to him.

"Was that not enough?" He laughed a low almost growl sound. In this moment everything was perfect nothing had value, nothing was at risk. I felt safe in his arms and my aftershock of the pleasure he gave me was still trembling thru my body.

"It was the most pleasure I have ever received, but I am not sure how much you could have enjoyed it, Henry." I felt comfortable calling him Henry in a way that I never would have dared before.

"Oh I enjoyed it, trust me. Watching your face consumed by the pleasure I was giving you was fantastic. I have never been with a woman so uncontrolled and so fresh." Henry said. His voice was still low and thick. I was unsure if we would complete the act, as I knew this was not everything. I also knew that Henry knows I am not as completely innocent as I appear. But neither one of us would mention it. I was not sure how aware he was of my past deeds but I do not believe he knew it all.

"So you will not relieve yourself? Isn't that why I am here?" My confusion was taking advantage of me. I did not understand this.

"Why are you in such a hurry to lose the one thing you have held dear all these years? You are here to indulge in passion, and in pleasure. To learn things you may never had dreamed of. I like your company, I love your smile. You are more open and free with your feelings. You have no ulterior motives. You are the purest I have met. No one controls your actions." Henry turned onto his back and I curled up to his side.

"I do have ulterior motives. While I might be free with my actions, you know that everyone uses their position at court to further their family's names. I am no different Henry. I seek to be placed high but I was asked to your bed. How high can I rise when these affections become rumor in court? I would rather be alone my whole life than be stuck in a loveless, uneasy marriage with a man who hated me for sleeping with the King." I said while rubbing Henry's chest.

"So you wish to never finish what we have started?" I could hear his heartbeat. I never thought I would be actually having a conversation with the King of England that I was open to voice my opinions.

"I cannot say. I have never felt this passion before. I never experience what you just did to me. A part of me cries for you even now in your arms. But my moral part dies when we are together. If I honor one part of me the other will vanish. I will lose this passion, or I will lose my morality. I will never deny you, but I may not always enjoy this path I am forced to follow." I replied.

Henry did not say another word to me that night, but he would not allow me to leave until just before dawn. I stayed snuggled in his arms all night. If Charles Brandon thought Anne was a whore so many years ago, what would he think of me now? But why did I care?


	10. Half Truths, Whole Lies

Anne had taken to her bed early the next day; she said she was not feeling well again. I wanted to tell her about the king and ask her advice. But I knew it was hard on her. I had half a mind to forget it all and just go to a nunnery. I could at least do good things there. Here, I was destroying the only friend I had, ruining my small reputation.

"Anne?" I asked as I walked to her bed. She was facing the window that had not been locked up yet. The fresh air was blowing in moving her raven hair softly. I heard her muffled cries. I was afraid but I needed to be the big girl in this friendship right now and comfort her.

I simply lay in the bed next to her holding her as she cried. I thought back on Charles Brandon, how she consoled me and helped me through.

"It's still hard Connie. I just don't know how to not love him. I don't want to eat, even though I know you will never betray me." She sobbed some more. I didn't know what to say.

"I can stop if you want me to Anne." I said softly in her hair. "Here, let me plait your hair and wash your hair and feet. That should refresh you, and then you can meet the King for dinner." I smiled when she stood and went over to the washing bin.

I opened the door and asked for a bin of warm water, and a lice comb. I combed through her beautiful dark hair and braided it. As soon as the water came in I let her wash her face and kneeled to wash her feet. Soon she was refreshed, smiling, and placing her headdress on.

"I don't know where I would be without you Connie—probably still serving Katherine, or worse dead." She hesitated before opening the door.

"I really love you, Constance; you are a great friend to sacrifice yourself for me. I will never forget it." She left with that. I hoped she would have a good supper with the King. I told him she would come for dinner tonight and that I had other things to take care of.

My other business was Charles Brandon. He was here at court for Christmas. I don't know what I wanted to say, or even why I wanted to say it. I wanted all the pain and sorrow I had inside to leave me. These years were too long to hold such a grudge. He had just lost his second wife—the princess Margret. But his mourning period had ended and he was happy to be back at court.

He was walking around chatting mindlessly when our eyes met. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, the only arms to comfort me before all of this. But what would I say? What could I say? _Just so you know I am sleeping with Henry—your best friend._ I don't think that would go over very well.

So why did I want to talk to him. It would do no good. I weighed the pros and cons of talking with him and ultimately decided not to. I was already risking too much, stopping to talk to someone Henry had specifically asked about would just be well…wrong. I turned and bumped right into Charles.

"Charles." I whispered and stared at our shoes.

"Constance…sorry, Lady Shore. I forgot I do not have the right to call you by your name." He sounded bitter, dry, and hurt. I was not sure what he had learned if anything.

"You have every right to call me Constance." I mumbled. I was playing with my necklace unsure of what to say. I knew I shouldn't have made an appearance. Anne laughed joyously and Henry too. That made me smile. It was a genuine laugh from them both. Maybe I would not have to continue this.

"I know. You are now the Kings play thing. Is this true?" He blatantly asked me. He pulled me into a darkly lit room that no one was in.

"I am doing what was commanded of me." I said, still not looking him the eyes.

"You are not a whore." He nearly yelled. I stepped back from him but he pulled me to his chest.

"You are mine, Constance."

"No, I am no ones. You have married since me. You have children to raise. I am still here at court doing everyone's bidding and ignoring what I want most. I am Anne's and I am Henry's. I was once yours but that ended. No matter how much I want you again, no matter how much I want to marry you and live for my own desires. I cannot. I promised I would help Anne carry this child to term, she needs it. Their marriage is on shaky grounds as is. I can't just leave her." I said, at first I was angry that he would lay claim on me, but by the end I just needed to let it out.

"Anne has asked you to lay with her husband?" He was bewildered.

"She has no choice; Henry will take a mistress regardless. Her heart cannot bear it if he leaves her for someone else. She would lose this baby. I have seen too much to let her fall when I can be her support." I said calmly. The choice I had made was clear in this moment.

"How can a friend ask something like that? As far as she knows you were a virgin. She would ask you to lay that down for her?" He whispered holding me still to his chest. I listened as he breathed in and out; I listened to the thumping of his heart.

"She knows I am not." I said looking up into his eyes. He bent down to kiss me. That passion had been brewing ignited, this was a deeper more truthful kiss than Henry had disclosed. This was love. I knew it, and Charles knew it.

"Does Henry know I am not intact?" I asked painfully breaking away.

"I am not sure. Henry talked of the young girl he had pleasured for hours, and the taste of her sweet nectar was only the tip of this indulgence. He was bragging to me about you. I had to stand there and listen to him tell me how great you feel, and how sweet you taste without any emotion on my face when I wanted to rip his fucking jaw off for tasting you." Anger flared up he really considered me as his.

"Do not say what you have learned here tonight to anyone Charles, my life depends on it." I whispered. He took my hand and placed it once again on his manhood.

"I will always be waiting for you. I will write to you. But I will not share anything that has happened here tonight or any night before to anyone on pain of death you have my word." I kissed him trusting his word. He had not told anyone about the night we spend together, kept an emotionless face when Henry commented on me to him. I had no reason not to trust him.

I walked slowly back to our room. I touched my lips remembering Charles only to see Henry standing at the door.

"Constance, how are you?" He asked. He looked worried but I could not tell why. At first I was worried Anne had miscarried or gone into early labor. If she had it would be 2 months early. I doubt the child would survive.

"Is Anne alright?" I asked ignoring him.

"Yes she is fine. I just laid with her and read to her while she fell asleep. I miss that sometimes." He said in a moment of pure honesty. I knew I should keep this going.

"I am sure she enjoys knowing you are beside her, loving her and willing to care for her." I said smiling.

"I don't know anymore that she even appreciates me. I have done so much to hurt her." He looked around the hallway and motioned me to follow him to his chambers. Once the fire was started her poured us some wine and pulled out a deck of cards—his favorite pastime I suspected.

"She loves you, Henry. She knows you have desires she cannot satisfy now, she just wants insurance that you are by her side. And will faithfully return to her."

"Is that why she asked you to seduce me?" He said weakly. He sat down and handed out the cards.

"Who would say that I seduced you? I remember being pursued by you, Your Majesty!" I exclaimed appalled.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but she did dutifully place you before my eyes, did she not?" He said placing a bet into the pot.

"If she did I was not aware of it. I would think in her current state she could not masterfully plan such an intricate diversion do you, Henry?" I said trying to down-play Anne's smarts.

"I would think she could be on her death bed and still have some plan brewing Lady Constance. But no I like to think you came to me willingly, although I cannot see how since you have previously stated your disgust to me." He won that hand of cards and I dealt another hand.

"If I have offended you, of course I am sorry My lord. I would do nothing to cause you pain." I said in a low whisper.

"No, you haven't offended me. This pregnancy has me confused. I love Anne, and at time like tonight when she is lively and fresh I admire her and remember that love. I do not expect you to understand how the heart works, Lady Constance. I just needed to say it."

I understand though I couldn't tell him that. Henry was a gentle man today, but by morning he maybe just as ruthless and cold as a winter night. Anne was the only person I ever see drag him out of a fit and into a glorious smile. Katherine had tried, but she learned that keeping her distance while he was angry was best. He would blow up angry, then come back and rest against her legs. They both had ways of controlling this prince.

I must admit after playing five games of cards and losing three of them I was exhausted. I went to bed telling Anne only the highlights of the evening, excluding Charles Brandon. She had too much to worry about, adding that my old flame and I were keeping in contact wouldn't bode well. Only 2 more months I told myself. Then I could go as I pleased. Go into Charles Brandon's arms.


	11. The Proposal

I received my first letter from Charles the next day. Anne didn't seem to care that I got a note. I assumed she thought it was from Henry. She was up and in better spirits than I had seen her since before I was sent to Henry's bed.

I smiled as I ran my finger over Charles' signature.

_My dearest Constance,_

_I dream of the days I will wake up to you in my bed. I dream of watching your belly swell with my children. You are so beautiful, your hair stunningly dark and your eyes are as green as emeralds. I will wait for you by the tennis courts today at noon. Please spare a few moments._

_Charles B._

I smiled even bigger. I knew I shouldn't, if Henry thought I was going to meet his closest friend it could possibly get me killed. But I couldn't deny myself Charles anymore. I spent many years fighting this love and I just couldn't do it anymore.

When noon came around I told Anne I would go for a walk to clear my head. She didn't seem to mind or even curious. I supposed needing time to myself wouldn't be that much of a stretch considering our circumstances.

Charles was standing exactly where he said he would be. He smiled that magnificently beautiful smile and leaned to kiss me. I pulled away pointing up to the windows.

"Someone will see. I can't risk it." I pulled him into the heavy woods that were only a few feet away. I don't think anyone saw us. I kissed him deeply. I cannot explain how amazing it felt in his arms.

"I know you have to be the king's mistress. I am sure it is bringing many blessings to your father. But marry me. Right now." Charles said. I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

"You have a record for taking what the King holds dear, Charles. I cannot risk our lives right now." I whispered. I had been asked my hand in marriage many times, but neither I nor my father enjoyed the suitors. There wasn't much my father and I agreed on. But I suspect he was happy knowing no man had "breeched my defenses" as it were.

"I don't care about the king; he has taken what is mine. I love you Constance, I always have since I first laid eyes on you. Marry me. I have someone able and willing to marry us and make it valid. Please do not deny me this. Tell Anne you must leave for a day and come consummate our marriage. I have never begged a woman to do my bidding before, but I am begging you now. Become my wife." How could I say no? I kissed him and shook my head yes.

"This is ridiculous, crazy and could get us killed. But I can't keep living for other people." I said.

"Go tell Anne that you must take leave for a few days, meet me back here by 8 this night. I love you." He kissed me briefly and left.

As I walked back to the palace I couldn't believe what I was planning to do. I wanted to tell Anne, but what could I say. She wouldn't allow it. If I went behind her back I am not sure it would be better but it would be valid and consummated before God. She couldn't argue with that. After all she was in Henry's bed while he was still married and even married him before his first marriage was considered null and void. I have lived for one person or another my entire life. I know that deep down I could not keep my passion and love for Charles hidden inside.

Anne was smiling when I came to her, music was playing, games were being played, and there was a joyous sound coming from her court. I heard friendly and flirty banter, jokes, poems being read (some poorly). It had been months since her court was this alive.

"CONNIE!" Anne exclaimed. She rose, albeit slowly to embrace me. Her round stomach was near full term. I knew she would deliver a healthy baby boy. But I also knew that until she did I was Henry's.

"Anne, you look so alive today!" I smiled my courtier's smile. That smile you smile when you have to lie but can't let anyone know the truth.

"I am! Come, let us discuss." I followed her into a smaller room and sat next to her as she told me about Henry sending her gifts and jewels to honor the coming of his son. She was so excited.

"Anne I have to ask something of you." It was now or never. I couldn't let this chance go by and waste more years wishing something different had happened.

"What, anything, ask and it is yours." She smiled happily.

"I wish to have a few days away from court, without explaining where I am or what I am doing to anyone. Can you arrange that?" I tried to ask confidently. I can't honestly say that just because we had been friends for so long that I could just ask for anything. I barely had any confidence standing next to Anne.

"Sure, but you must tell me why." She said simply.

"I-well, I…I just want…um—." She cut me off.

"Connie, say it." She had a very authoritative voice when she wanted to.

"I plan on marrying Charles Brandon. Please Anne don't deny me this. When I am cast aside by the king I can happily be married. This is all I have ever wanted. Please." I begged. I was on my knees now, she didn't even face me.

"How can you ask me that? To allow this while I know you are in my husband's bed? What if you become pregnant from Charles and Henry thinks the child is his? Would you tell him then?" She was furious. I decided it wasn't a good time to tell her that Henry and I hadn't even made love once yet.

"After what you have asked me to lay down for you, after all I have given up to help you progress, you owe me, Anne. And if you deny me I will forever deny the king. He will be in Mistress Seymour's dress by morning." I was angry too. I hadn't planned on throwing this all in her face but how could she deny me the only request I have ever made?

As a thick silence filled the room, tears filled my eyes. It felt like an eternity just waiting for a response.

"Fine do what you will. But I promise you this. If anyone learns of it I will deny ever knowing of your plans and you will be left to the King's anger. I can't risk mine or the life of my children. I owe you happiness and I know this doesn't repay it but please don't involve me. I am letting you take a short leave—3 days, to clear your head and rest." She said finally.

"I understand, and Anne thank you." She laughed and hugged me.

"My little Connie growing up and reaching her goal. Remember when I said I would marry Henry and you said you would marry Charles. How were those two young girls to know they would actually fall in love with their men?" I had to laugh, too. This was quite funny to think of how our lives have brought us here.

I packed a change of dress and a nightgown. I only had three days but I wasn't planning on wearing many garments after our marriage. I said good-bye to Anne and thanked her for letting me go. I wrote Henry a note explaining that I needed some fresh air and Anne had allowed me some time away. I also reminded him to dote on his wife as she is carrying his child.

When I met up with Charles he looked stunning in a jet black suit and a emerald jewel, his high collar made his height seem all the more taller. I wore a pale pink gown that Anne had tailored specifically for me but I had never worn it before. Anne also gave me a precious but small head piece that she used to wear. She told me it would bring blessings in my marriage. She also gave me a tonic to not conceive so that Charles could enjoy the fullness of his new wife as she put it.

The priest stood under a beautiful array of roses on Charles' estate. We didn't hesitate and the ceremony was much quicker than I thought it would be. We kissed and Charles took me to his door.

"After you, my wife." He bowed and opened the door for me. The last time I was here I was angry and hurt, now it was different feeling all over. I didn't want another tour, the only thing I wanted to see was his bed. He must have been thinking the same thing because we were soon laying down in his comfortable sheets.

"I love you, and no matter what happens, this is what I wanted all along. I will never regret it." Charles said kissing me. I couldn't share his enthusiasm as much to say that I wanted this all along. But I kissed him deeply and knew that it was worth it.

"I love you Charles, I will always love you. But you know if the King commands me to his bed I must go." I said. I don't know why I couldn't just enjoy the evening. I had to say it even after such a beautiful ceremony and such a promising near future.

"I know this. Now please let us focus on tonight. For tonight you are in my arms, and I will take you to places you have never been before." He smiled and began kissing my collarbone. I stopped him wanting to try a trick Anne had told me about when I asked her advice for seducing Henry.

Charles laid on his back and I loosened his doublet unveiling a beautiful trail of hair leading from his stomach to his pelvis. I traced that with my finger and tugged his pants off. He was already semi-hard as I placed the tip of his manhood into my mouth. I teased the tip with my tongue and slowly lowered my mouth down his shaft as far as I could go. His hands found their way into my hair slightly tugging on it trying to control the pace I went.

His moans excited me and finally being able to bring pleasure to someone I loved was a magnificent feeling. My nipples became erect brushing painfully against my bodice. Suddenly Charles pulled me from him.

"I had hoped to go slow since it has been long since our last joining. But that trick has made me mad with desire." He growled in my ear as he flipped me onto my back and pulled up my skirt revealing my garden to him. He grinned as he positioned himself between my legs letting his tip rub me gently.

"Tell me, do you want this?" He teased. I moaned my response trying to use my legs to force his entrance but he withheld.

"Tell me, Constance." He teased again.

"Yes I want this, I want all of you right now inside all of me. Fill me up Charles." I moaned louder. Within a second he was inside me pumping at a faster rate than before but still gentle.

"Harder." I nearly screamed. I wasn't in the mood for gentle love making this was my wedding night and I wanted to be reminded of it when I walked into court.

Charles picked up his speed and was soon pumping very hard and very deep inside me. I felt that knot in my stomach, the shakiness in my thighs that I had felt with Henry. This time it was more intense. We released at the same time moaning the others name.

As we laid there in the aftershocks of our passion, Charles still inside me, I thought of all the years of wanting this moment and now finally getting it. I felt like my life was perfect in this moment. Soon I would go back to court and pretend I was not married, but for now I was the happiest I had ever been.

"My God, that was amazing Constance. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"Yes a little. But it is a good hurt, one that will make me think of you." I smiled. We curled up together in his bed and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and breaths.


	12. The Child

When I woke up the next morning next to my husband I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as he reached around me and pulled me on to him. He slid easily inside me and we made love again. I felt like I could do this forever. We could just stay in bed our whole lives and never listen to gossip or worry about enhancing our station in life. But I knew that was not a possibility. I had my duty to my Queen and he had the duty to the King. Sometimes it felt like we would be playing on the opposite team.

The days passed too quickly. I hadn't wanted to go back to court and see the faces of greedy men and desperate women. I felt like I had when I first packed to go to court. That place was a disease on my soul, and I was terrified that I would never get out.

"Just stay here. With me. Just stay." Charles begged me.

"You know I can't. I was given three days only." I put my hands on the side of his face sucking in his heat, his smell. "I would never leave you if I had the choice. You would be my only choice, but we both know I do not have the choice. Not until Anne has that baby. Not until I can be free of Henry."

"I would go to him and tell him you are my wife. If he knows you can be free." His eyes were a sadness I had never seen before. I thought perhaps he thought I would never come back.

"And I would have a headless husband. I think I would like to keep you the way that you are. This will be over soon and we will be in each other's arms again." I kissed him deeply. He carried my bags to a carriage and saw me off. He swore he would spend more time at court so he could see more of his wife. I loved that word on his lips. I loved his lips. I loved all of him and in that bliss of newlywed love I couldn't let any pain enter my soul.

Anne was in bed when I arrived, locked in until the birth. I thought that it was an archaic and barbarous act. But she was still receiving and she was happy to see me.

"Henry, he, we…I don't know that I can hold him anymore." She sounded so defeated. She wrapped her arms around her swollen belly and tears slowly leaked from her eyes.

"Anne, you know when this boy is born he will be sitting at your feet, adoring you." I tried to calm her. I reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"I have grown so cold. How could I have asked you to lie with my husband? Because I am Queen you accepted. But it was never my place to dishonor you that way." She mumbled

"No, Anne I did not do it because you are the Queen. I did it because you are my best friend. You have risen and you never have forgotten me. You always came to me, you kept me sane." I smiled. When she finally looked at me with her darkened eyes I thought I saw a glimmer of hope.

"He asked about you all these days. I sometimes think he would rather you than me." She turned back to the fire.

"No, you know that is not true. I am just unconquered territory. I am a passing statue, carved by no one compared to you." Someone banged on the heavy oak door. I looked to Anne and she waved her hand and moved to her bed.

"The king requests your presence Mistress." The servant stated. I followed him to the Kings room and saw Henry staring out into the courtyards.

"My lord." I said as I bowed. He never turned to me though.

"I need you now. Get in the bed." He demanded still not facing me.

"My lord, may I speak freely?"

"NO, get in the bed NOW." He demanded again. I obliged crawling into the bed trying to hold back my fear and tears.

Time was slow before he climbed in bed. I kissed his neck lightly but he took my wrists and climbed on me.

"Is this how he takes you?" He asked before crashing his lips into mine. The question shocked me speechless.

"I asked you Lady Shore…Or should I say Lady Brandon? Is this how he feels on you?" He let go of my wrists but pulled up my dress. I cried out but he didn't stop.

"You went behind my back and marry him? The queen offered you permission? ANSWER ME!" He jumped off me like I was infected.

"Henry what are you talking about?" How could I salvage this? Was it even possible? Maybe this could be my way out.

"I heard rumors that you ran off to marry my best friend." He chuckled a little and ran his hand over his short hair.

"I told you where I was." I stated.

"I got to thinking, why would you leave the one person whose side you have been stuck to for years in her greatest time of need? IF not to fill a selfish need of your own?" He asked still not looking to me again.

I went to him and fell on my knees. I wrapped my hands around his ankles and placed my face to the ground.

"I swear to you I belong to no one. I only needed space. Being with you while my best friend lies in bed with your baby has been hard on me. It's been even harder considering how I love my Queen and have a fondness I never dreamed of for you, my lord." I spoke truthfully. I chose my words carefully.

"Tell me then why would they choose now to bring up old rumors. Be honest with me as you always have." He begged pulling me to him.

I looked at him deeply. His eyes questioning. I always hated him because of what he did to Anne, and Kathryn. But I had never thought the lonely world he must live in too. I have compassion for him that I could never thought possible.

"There are some secrets that a woman's heart cannot bear to share my King. I tell you this truth. I am in this room because I want to be. I was at your feet because I adore you. Not because you are king. I hate you because of your position. But I care for you because you are human." I caressed his face. He bent down to kiss me. I hated myself in that moment because the kiss was tender and tentative and not at all like the fiery kisses that are shared between Brandon and I.

"I will accept your secrets Lady Shore. Will you willingly come to my bed now?" It was still a test. He still didn't truly believe me. I took his hand and lead him to the huge bed, kissing him as he undid my clothes and pulled off his.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked again kissing me.

"Henry, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't already accepted it." I whispered as he entered me.

Finally when he was spent and I was free from under him I climbed out of the bed.

"I must go tend to Anne. Forgive me for leaving after that." I said getting dressed.

"I will see you again."

"Of course." I smiled.

Anne went into labor after I told her the news, I was afraid I brought on the contractions. I cried with her as she pushed. The sheets all stained red and it hadn't looked like she made any progress. This was the first time I had ever witnessed a birth and had no honest idea how long it would take. I imagined that everyone was anxiously waiting the news on whether the boy was healthy or if it was just another girl.

Another push and Anne's baby showed. Another three hard pushes and he were out, crying and anxiously put into his mother's arm.

I smiled…finally the end had come and I would be free. It was a boy!


	13. And Then There Were None

"Tell him Connie, tell him it's a boy, and go before anyone else can!" Anne exclaimed. I rushed out brushing the tears from my eyes. Anne had not permitted anyone else to leave her chambers so no word had gotten out. As soon as Charles saw me he smiled hoping that I would smile back. And I did.

He knew we would be together now. Henry about jumped from his chair when he saw me running to him. He pulled me close to him crushing me into him.

"Tell me my love, what is it? Has Anne had my boy?" He asked with joy.

"Yes, my lord, yes she has delivered the prince! He is healthy and she is getting cleaned now!" He bent down to me and kissed me passionately and lifted his cup to his people.

"A PRINCE!" He shouted still holding me to him. The crowd cheered but Charles kept his jaw clenched and forced himself to look away.

Henry planned the most extravagant ball to date. Only the finest English cloth and the finest wines. New music never heard before, a beautiful play it was all he wanted it to be and more. I stayed with Anne who held the boy close. She was paled out, her lips were cracked and her eyes stayed glossy. Her sheets were changed repeatedly.

"I want to name him Charles." She whispered to me smiling.

"I love that name." I smiled back. "Anne, are you ok?" I asked looking at her frailty.

"I don't think so. I can't stop. You know. But I gave him a prince. From my body I kept my promise." She said closing her eyes. The king entered and I bowed deeply. I knew Anne just feel asleep but who could deny the king?

"Did the doctor tell you?" His face was tight. His lips in a thin line and his eyes empty. He was paler too. I shook my head, I hadn't wanted to know. I still didn't want to know but I knew he would tell me. He pulled me to the hallway as the wet nurse took the boy from Anne's arms.

"She will die, won't she?" I asked not able to hold the tears from my eyes. He pulled me to him holding me.

"The doctor said nothing could be done. The childbirth was too hard on her body." He cried too. Our sobs filled the empty corridor.

"No, no, they got to have something. There has to be something. Henry, my king, there has to be something." I begged still crying into his chest.

"Does she know?" I asked finally.

"She knows. I want to hold her." He said but still held me to him.

"Then go and see her, hold her. Let her know that you love her, and appreciate that she gave herself for your prince. I know she was happy to make that sacrifice. Go." I said. Not many people commanded Henry, and none of his mistresses or wives would really dream of it. But I didn't care; I wasn't pushing him to anything harmful. I was shoving him to cleave to his wife in her final hours.

Finally he parted from me and went to her room. I stood in there, letting it all sink in. It all had been for nothing. She still will die, and a new queen will arise to take her place. All this and we will be forgotten as quickly as we rose.

I couldn't stop the pain in my heart or the defeat in my soul. I saw Charles standing by a long table talking to a blonde. Jane Seymour it looked like. They laughed and she gently touched his arms. I couldn't fight the bile rising in my throat or the weakness in my knees.

I ran as fast as I could to get outside. It wasn't fast enough and I tripped. I slide to the wall for support and just sat there. I didn't fight the tears. I saw guards running towards Anne's room and I knew. I knew she was gone. Just like that, gone.

I don't know how long I sat there. I didn't care; I know that people had asked me to move to a room. I refused. I was offered food but I refused. Finally Charles came to sit by me.

"I was with Henry." He said after a time. I just breathed in slowly as the tears fell again.

"So, um…So she's gone." I choked out. He just pulled me to him. I didn't think I could cry anymore but I just couldn't stop.

"I have to see her."

"There's something else." He sounded painfully dry. "Henry wants to see you before you see her. He wants to see you now."

I just shook my head.

"You can't deny him now." Charles stood pulling me up to him. I never noticed the coldness in the English courts before. But I felt as if the light that I was drawn to was burned out and I was lost. Anne was a lot of things, and not all of them good, but she was the best to me and she brought me to the best I could be.

Charles held me tight as we walked to the Kings room. I hated being so vulnerable but what else could I be? I have been strong for too long and it was all cracking around me.

"Constance. Charles." Henry nodded us both as we bowed.

"We need to be alone Brandon." Charles bowed again and walked out. Henry's eyes were red, his hands were shaky and his dinner was untouched.

"Sir you haven't eaten?" I asked trying to break the silence that built up.

"No. She's gone. She kept her promise and left me." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat in a big red chair; he came and laid his head in my lap. I stroked his hair tenderly.

He cried into my lap for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke again.

"I will remarry." He finally stated.

"Yes, my lord." I nodded still stroking his hair.

"I would marry you." He said after another short silence.

"WHAT?" I stood up knocking him back. "NO!"

"You are the closest thing I have to her, you will marry me." Now he was furious pointing a finger at me.

"I will not."

"You will and that is the end." He demanded, pulling me to him.

I spat in his face and ran out of the room. He yelled after me but I couldn't stop. I slammed into Charles back.

"Oh God, Connie, what is it?" He asked.

"That...that pig! He's a pig! I will not be his wife. We have to tell him. I will tell him. I am yours." I pleaded.

"I told him." Charles whispered holding me.

"He said he will annul the marriage." Charles didn't look at me.

"Our marriage is VALID! We were married by a priest and in front of God. It was consummated!" I yelled. The people at the other end of the hall turned to us and started whispering.

"IS THE QUEEN'S DEATH NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? ARE YOU THAT GOSSIP HUNGRY?" I shouted to them and they scurried off. Charles pulled me close.

"He says if I don't deny that I was married that I will be beheaded. For treason. And you will be burned. I am so sorry." I pulled away and looked into the face of the man I had married.

"You're trying to save me?"

"I'm trying to save us. You know that nothing stops him when he makes his mind. If he wants you and you refuse he will destroy you, your family, and me and my family." He let out a sigh.

"Her body is not even buried, it's not even cold. The sun hasn't even come up on a new day since her death and he is talking about another marriage?" I whispered.

"Don't make any decisions. We will find a way." He reached for me but I stepped out of the way.

"This is impossible. Isn't it? Either way we won't win. I either die with you, or I live without you. I won't do that." I said and walked away before I heard another word. I don't think he even moved but I never looked back.

I went to Thomas's baptism, still avoiding the king and Charles. I knew I had to act fast, because they both were pushing me too much. Anne's funeral was hard but I managed to get through it and give Anne the respect she needed.

I met with the guy in the kitchen, and handed him the bag of gold coins. I was walking back to my room with a smile on my face. It wasn't a smile of joy or even peace. It was just a smile of contentment.

Henry was standing in my doorway.

"Constance." He said not moving.

"My lord." I bowed.

"You need to start making preparations for our wedding." He said touching my hair.

"Tomorrow." I said smiling to him. "I will start tomorrow." I had given up, stopped the fight. It was clear to me that I would not win. I was not meant to be with Charles and I couldn't fight Henry. I had lost the only person in the world that put my interests first. That helped me when I needed it.

Henry nodded and walked away. I think he was imposing me on him because of his loss. I think losing her made him cling to the only comfort he had when he couldn't be with her and that had been me for these past months. I called upon Charles who was staying here and asked him to meet me in my rooms.

"My beloved." He said as soon as he walked in. I was in only a light night gown my hair unwrapped. I had no color on my face.

"I have made my decision." I said. He looked into my eyes and I saw the pain in his.

"I hate it but it's the best choice isn't it? Either way we lose, and who wouldn't want to be queen?" He tried to smile it away.

"I'm so sorry. Know that I loved you and I will always." He reached for him but he flinched away.

"I can't have you touch me. It hurts too much." He whispered and bowed then left. I checked my room once more before gently getting between the heavy sheets of my bed. I reach for the vile that was given to me the kitchen maid. I took a deep breath and swallowed every drop. I thought of Anne and her life and her friendship. I thought of Henry, how real he was around me but how rigid and hard he was as King. Then I thought of Charles, oh my sweet, sweet Charles. I was his wife for three weeks. The only man I ever loved. How I longed to be in his arms again. Even if it was just one night. But I had to make the sacrifice. The sleep swept over me faster than I expected. There was no pain; it was just like going to sleep as the kitchen aid said.

"_What do you mean she poisoned herself? Why would she do that?" Henry asked in a furious voice._

"_You sick bastard! She wouldn't marry you so you had her killed?" Charles shouted. He sat by her bed holding her cold hand. How peaceful she looked lying here._

"_WHAT? I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her!" Henry shouted back. The doctor looked between the two men. He decided he should hand them the letter._

_**Dearest,**_

_**I had no choice; I have lived every day of my life for others. The only choice I made for myself was marrying my husband, Charles, but with the loss of my Queen and being forced into another marriage, and seeing that my only choice was death or life without my true husband I chose my own way. **_

_**And then there were none.**_

_**Constance**_


End file.
